Apocalypse
The Apocalypse Tank is one-of-a-kind heavy tank which is currently utilized and in current service by three factions.,Tthey feature distinstinctive modifications in terms of their weaponry, armour protection against hostile forces and additional equipment. Currently there exists three versions of Apocalypse Tank in the world. * Steel Knuckle Apocalypse (Forth Reich of Yuri) * Pyromaniac Apocalypse (Iron Dragon PLA) * ... Apocalypse (Russian Resistance) Forth Reich of Yuri "Yuri's Power Supreme." - Steel Knuckle Apocalypse operator's motto - The TT-125M Apocalypse Heavy Tank variant "Steel Knuckle", is the true incarnation of the brutal power. Yuri and his officers welcomes its immense firepower; two 152mm Drakon cannons, which can smash through any armouring in seconds, literally opening the tanks like a cans, combined with Grinder magnetic beam, designed to immobilize enemy vehicle so Steel Knuckle can shred it with the grinder belt. On top of that, its armour protection is one of the thickest ever used, yet it can move pretty fast with its weigth to spread the havoc and fear of Yuri. Development Yuri's Steel Knuckle Apocalypse Tank is a result of cooperation between former Russian Federation and China. Its purpose was to create a heavy tank based on old Chinese Type-104 "Overlord" Tank, sporting heavy weapons and armor for Russian Ground Forces, capable of smashing armoured targets with ease. "Steel Knuckle" was a nickname for the Russian version of Apocalypse Tank. Russians wanted their new heavy tank after many decades to be a real brawler, as strong as a whole platoon of main battle tanks. The major inspiration for the new design was Chinese Overlord Tank, being armed with two specially developed 152mm Drakon cannons, firing a new kind of ammunition to pierce through any armour while inflicting massive damage, HEATCR (High Explosive Anti-Tank Composite Rigid). The first three prototype Steel Knuckles were completed in the days of the start of Russian Civil War, and even still being in testing stages, they were sent to the frontlines. The results from their first combat situation in Novosibirsk proven worth the long development. By the time, however, Yuri managed to gain some of the Steel Knuckles and highly modified them (also with cooperation of Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc.), adding another 10cm of armour plating and new and deadly weapon system, Magnetic Beam Emitter "Grinder" and grinder belt, making the Apocalypse dangerous in close range as well. After the civil war, Steel Knuckel Apocalypse was even more modified and became Yuri's heavy brawler, being mostly used in specialized Monster Tank Guard Divisions. Operational History Yuri's Forth Reich first used Steel Knuckle after five months since Apocalypse tank entered service. His forces managed to capture two Apocalypse tanks after operation in Pamir Mountains. Contacting their manufacturer, the Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc:, Yuri started modifing these two examples into the version used to this day and STB started producing this variant soon after the modifications were complete. To be added. Iron Dragon PLA "We will bury them!" - Pyromaniac Apocalypse operator excited during battle - To be added... Development Same as Yuri's Steel Knuckle Apocalypse, China's modified and napalm-throwing Pyromaniac is a result of cooperation between former Russian Federation and China. Its purpose was to create a replacement for the Type-104 "Overlord" Tank for military use in the Iron Dragon PLA, the tank sports heavy flame weapons, capable of smashing armoured targets with ease. Operational History To be added... Russian Ressistance "If Lenin could see us now." - Apocalypse operator - To be added..... Behind the Scenes *The Russian Apocalypse Tank, along with the Steel Knuckle Tank and the Pyromaniac Apocalypse Tank are all based on the Soviet Apocalypse Tank in Red Alert 3. *If you love the Apocalypse Tank of the Soviet Red Army from the game, you will be pleased to see this tank in the game. Category:Units Category:Units of the Forth Reich of Yuri Category:Units of the Iron Dragon PLA Category:Units of the Russian Resistance Category:Vehicles